Jaune Hex
by Warper
Summary: He came from the badlands to find a bounty, but ends up having to enroll in Beacon. Now he will face his past and even those he thought he would never meet again. All the while, maybe he'll come to peace with his past...so long as no one tries to take off his bandages to see his face. He is Jaune Hex, and he intends to dish out justice wherever needed.


**Author's notes: Well, Warper is here. I used to write for Naruto, and I may return soon, but for now, I'm taking a shot at RWBY. I might delve into my own thoughts on the series later, but for now, know this much. Shipping will NOT be Yang x Blake, nor Ruby x Weiss.**

Chapter 1: The name's Hex

"In local news today, a robbery of a local dust shop was stopped thanks to the efforts of a young girl in a red hood. We weren't able to question the girl, but she is currently being questioned by local police. However, not even an hour later, a large shootout occurred at a nightclub just two blocks down the road. Apparently a man from one of the villages that lie outside the purview of the Four Kingdoms was hiding out in Junior's Bar, wanted 'dead or alive'. This isn't a rare event in the outer cities, but here in the kingdoms, a rarity indeed. The man was killed in the gunfight and when the bounty hunter in question made to leave with the body, he was apprehended for murder. Both people in question are still being held for questioning at this moment, but we'll have more tonight at…"

"I think we could do without that," a voice said as the television was turned off.

Seated in the room was a slightly slim young man with his body wrapped in thick garments. All of this was covered by a thick duster jacket. Covering his face was the brim of a hat, but underneath that showed a man who was scarred since half of his face was covered in bandages…almost as if he was hiding something.

"I don't care about any kind of public attention, but I do want my bounty back so that I can turn it in," the man replied with a slightly gruff voice; the sound implicating years of harsh treatment and a harsh response.

The man who entered the room stood with a remarkable poise, displaying his own discipline as he addressed the man. His own attire of a green suit, slim spectacles and a cane did little to intimidate but his posture was clear:

He was a man not to be trifled with.

"I'm afraid we have a problem there Mr….?"

"Jaune, just Jaune."

"Yes, we know, but there's over several dozen Jaune's in all of Remnant, could you perhaps give us a last name?"

"…Hex."

"Well Mr. Hex, here's the problem; you aren't in the badlands. Here in the kingdoms, we have laws and processes that we uphold to prosecute our criminals. As far as we're concerned, the man that you KILLED, did nothing wrong. As such, YOU are technically the criminal here, and the penalty for murder will run you quite a few years up to life in prison, depending on how severe the crime was."

"Sir, with all due respect, even if you did imprison me I have no worries since I'd just make myself king with the kind of people you have in your prisons and be out within the year. Two, your kingdoms don't care for the badlands, and if you refer to them as such, then it shouldn't matter what I do to uphold their brand of justice. This man didn't exist in your system, but he did exist in the badlands. So either let me take his body back, or we're going to have a messy situation on our hands."

The man in green gave the slightest indication of a smile before taking a sip from his steaming mug. Whatever beverage was in there, he took a moment to savor it, before continuing.

"Well good sir, that is where another issue lies. You see, it appears you have your own warrant in the Kingdom of Atlas. I don't know the details of why there's a warrant out for you, but there is a copious amounts of lien for any information on your whereabouts. Even as we speak, a small platoon is amassing outside to take you into custody."

Jaune gave a slight indication of nervousness at that. He went rigid and contemplated his moves from there, especially with his weapons currently confiscated. Not only that, but he had a feeling that the man in the room with him could probably lay him out in an instant if he wanted to as well. Even by a miracle's chance he got past the man, he had Atlas military to worry about outside the doors to the police precinct they were in. His first encounter with the military had been one miraculous escape, and had a feeling that whatever deity allowed him the possibility the first time around wasn't going to let him have another.

"Well, you wouldn't be here telling me all this if you didn't have some kind of alternative off now do you?"

Another sip…another moment of silence….

"Indeed Mr. Hex. You see, I see you are not that old. In fact, if I'd hazard a guess I'd say no older than 17, correct?"

A nod.

"So you see, you are a minor. An obviously traumatized minor, but a minor nonetheless. This makes you not completely responsible for your actions today. We could try to find your family, but I get the feeling you don't want that."

….

"So that places the government in charge of you but I see potential in you. So I can exercise a very rarely used power of mine…"

"And what would that be?"

"Do you know who I am, good sir?"

Jaune gave the man a once over. Not only was the man pristine and clean, but it seemed as if he was very well trained in some form of combat. This didn't note the fact that his eyes were gazing over Jaune's form, as though he was trying to ascertain more information just from observation.

"Some kind of military man."

The man couldn't help but laugh at that. "HA HA HA HA! No, I'm not. Do not confuse me for military, young man. No, I'm the headmaster of the hunter training academy of Becaon. My name is Ozpin. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Jaune Ar…I mean Hex."

At this, Jaune's eyes narrowed dangerously and his hand reflexively reached towards the holster where one of his guns would be, only to grasp at nothing.

"I wouldn't utter that name again if I were you sir, with respect" he growled out, restraining the rising venom in his voice.

Then he thought for a minute….

 _Beacon? Wait, does that mean…_

At that moment, the door opened and in stepped a woman.

She walked with a certain air of annoyance, and began speaking, "Apologies Ozpin, I was getting the information on Miss Rose, when the police told me you wanted me to come here…"

She was clothed in a white blouse and what looked like a black corset and skirt combo with sheer black stockings and a pair of black high heel boots. Behind her was what seemed to be a tattered purple cape, waving in an unseen wind. As she was talking to the headmaster, she locked eyes with Jaune abruptly stopping as a memory came to the front of her mind.

For a moment all was quiet…

"Headmaster, with all due respect, I shall excuse myself from this particular interview." With that being said, and with step quicker than usual, she ushered herself out of the room.

"Well…that was unusual. I usually struggle to get any kind of emotional display out of that woman and yet you manage to do it with nothing more than eye contact."

Jaune looked away briefly but Ozpin noted a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks. _Blushing? Well now…that IS interesting…._

"I and Ms. Goodwitch are…previous acquaintances you could say."

Ozpin merely smiled, taking another sip from his mug as silence hung in the room once more. "Despite that; however, I do have another option that could get you away from the rather tight and suffocating grip of the Atlas military. And that is enrollment…into Beacon."

If he had been drinking the cup of water provided for him, Jaune was sure he would've done a spit-take just then.

"Uh, excuse me?! Enrollment?! Into a training academy! I could wipe the floor with most newbie hunters! And you want me to enroll!"

…Nothing.

"Well?!" Jaune asked again, getting impatient.

…Still nothing.

"How about at least enrolling me into a second or third year class?!"

"No."

Well a reaction was something at least, right?

"Why?!" he growled out.

"Simple. Each year is divided into teams and to let you skate by without one is unfair to others. Thus, you shall enroll as a first year along with others your age. It won't be so bad. Besides, from your appearance, I take it you haven't lived a well off life for a good while….at least since…well…" he gestured to his bandages.

Jaune resisted the urge to scratch at the now throbbing scars his bandages covered, lest they begin to bleed, or he give Ozpin the satisfaction of seeing him nervous…though he may have given some of that away.

Jaune very much wanted to tell Ozpin what he could do with his offer…

"WHERE IS HE!?"

"And there's Headmaster Ironwood," Ozpin stated. "I'd urge you to answer quickly. He tends to charge his way through smaller police forces like this when they stand between him and a prisoner he wants extradited."

"I don't care if he's being interrogated! I demand he be extradited to Atlas immediately!"

The thunder behind that voice shook Jaune to his core. He knew just how much the man wanted him dead, but he be damned if he got caught here.

"Fine, I accept!"

"Sign here please," Ozpin then handed him a nondescript contract to which Jaune signed with haste.

"Excellent. Simply avoid any more transgressions and appear at the campus on the appointed day, and we shall have no problems."

And with that, he somehow pulled out the two guns that had been confiscated from Jaune and placed them in front of him before walking out with a hum.

 _A moment later…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OZPIN! HOW COULD YOU?! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A MINOR! He so much as sets a toe out of line at the Vytal Festival, I shall take matters into my own hands."

It seemed that somehow, Ozpin had gotten the Atlas General/Headmaster to back off as Jaune heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

The door opened a few seconds later and in peeked a familiar blonde face…

"Glynda"

"Jaune"

At that, Glynda Goodwitch walked in with a slightly more relaxed stride but now had an embarrassing pink dusting her cheeks…

"Well it's not like much has happened since…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Neither of them tried to make eye contact with the other, each blushing until finally Glynda broke the awkward silence.

"So who was he; the man that you…."

"…"

Silence, which was never a good first response from Jaune.

"A Faunus slaver."

Glynda didn't even try to hide her shock.

"There's a town near the ocean just South of Vale. Like a lot of the badlands, they made do…until this man came along that is. He…he led his gang and took over the city. After that, he rounded up all the Faunus and took off with them…a third of the whole town, gone. Just like that. I spent the better part of the past year tracking down each and every slave and gang members. I…I had to abandon the slaves; many of them were already dead and the rest were in some underground scattered across the kingdoms. So I settled for hunting this man down. And now I can't even bring the body in to have justice…"

Glynda didn't want to say anything. If Jaune had really been hunting for that year, then he hadn't heard what happened…

"Jaune, have you been back to the coast since?"

"No, I haven't…why?"

"There was a storm Jaune…Vale meteorologists picked up on it a while back and tried to evacuate the coast but well…you've been with the people; you know how stubborn they can be. The storm hit and well…less than a hundred were rescued. Everyone else was lost; there is no town. No place to bring justice back to."

She let that sink in for a bit. She knew that if he wasn't told and later found out that she knew…well, it wouldn't end well.

"Thanks for telling me though now…it doesn't change anything," he said with a light sigh. "No justice…and now it may as well be just another job.

Glynda could hear the pain in his voice. Under his gruff exterior, Jaune was one of the most caring individuals, but then again she still had to make sure he was aware of the circumstances, and the utmost importance that he NOT do anything dubious to land him in trouble, again. Thus, had to come the tone of 'Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch'.

"Jaune… Mr. Hex… I formally request that you desist from your more dubious activities for a while now. Beacon doesn't need to have a student being harassed by Atlas and it0's headmaster for whatever reason. Until your arrival at Beacon, you may stay at a hotel in the city. Ozpin has granted you a generous stipend for the next few days to support you until your arrival. We hope to see you arrive safely." She then slid a piece of paper with address information and an account number over to him, no doubt the hotel he was to stay at and the account with his stipend.

"Ms. Goodwitch, it was a pleasure; I'm sure I'll see you later at Beacon."

"And you as well Mr. Hex."

 **End of Day, Beacon Academy, Headmaster's Office.**

"Well that was certainly two very interesting interviews. Your opinion Glynda?"

Glynda stayed quiet for a few seconds before starting to speak. "Ms. Rose is immature, quick to jump the gun and put herself in danger. She should continue her remaining two years at Signal."

"And Mr. Hex?"

At this, she paused for a second.

"Glynda?"

"He'll easily rip through the first years in combat class."

Ozpin merely smiled.

"Then it'll be good to teach some of them some humility. After all, raising yourself for a few years in the badlands will scale your abilities a bit more quickly."

More silence as Ozpin swirled his mug a bit before taking another sip.

"Mr. Ozpin, did you happen to take a notebook from the dead man? Possibly encoded in some way?"

"I did…"

"And…"

"I've handed it off to one of my agents."

Silence met him again as she contemplated that.

"Is that a problem Ms. Goodwitch?"

"No…no problem at all Ozpin."

Ozpin noticed that Glynda was still concerned about something though. "Glynda…I'll let Jaune know of any progress if anything turns up. So please, do not worry on that front. Now then, I believe you still have yet to turn in your curriculum plan for the year?"

Glynda looked back at Ozpin with a glare that would cause many ordinary men to shit themselves.

"Just because I have not turned in my plan does not make me any less prepared than Port or Oobleck…"

Ozpin merely replied with his signature smile.

"Fine, I'll have it for you in the morning."

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch. I'll see you later then."

With that, Glynda stomped her way out of the office, leaving Ozpin to sip from his mug.

As he lifted the mug to his lips, the vibration of his scroll caught his attention.

He opened it to find a message:

 _Notebook decoded. Beginning search of what's left of the missing._

 _Warning._

 _Queen seems to be involved in some way. May not be able to complete this mission._

 _-Q_

"Hmm…Mr. Hex will not be happy with that."

He began to contemplate, attempting to find something that might placate Mr. Hex from the inevitable emotional trauma of his failure.

Another vibration…this time from one of his alumni…someone that either had great timing, or a very lucky coincidence.

"Hello Ms. Arc, what can I do for one of Beacon's top graduates?"

He did not want to comment on her appearance. Her runny makeup and red and puffy eyes; it was obvious something had happened once again in the Arc household.

"Mr. Ozpin, please…do you have any openings or even need for assistant faculty? Anything I can stay on campus for? I just…I need to get away from father… I..."

"Say no more Violet. I'm sure we'll have something. Simply have your luggage ready, and I'll make sure we have something for you when you get here.

"Thank you, sir…I really appreciate it…I'll be there as soon as possible," Violet said before hanging up, causing Ozpin to frown at such a development. In recent years, there had been a rift between the daughters of the Arc family and their father. No one would speak of what happened. Ozpin highly doubted there was any physical abuse going on, but given the young man he just spoke to and some of the rumors of the father's drinking habits…

It wouldn't be too far off to think that something happened that may have instilled a bit of fear, or at least a deep resentment towards the man.

"Well…Mr. Hex might not appreciate this turn of events," he muttered before turning to gaze out of the window, overlooking the setting sun of Remnant.

"Your move Salem…my Knight seems to have taken mine for me."

 **End Notes: I'd like to thank Dragon and Sword Master for his agreement to beta this chapter. I'm not that good when it comes to grammar and it turns out he is one heck of a grammar nazi (a good thing in the world of writing, especially fanfiction which at times seems plagued with it). As every writer requests, read and review please.**


End file.
